Drunk Call
by Eniwe
Summary: Terracid appelle Laink, totalement bourré. Il a des choses à lui dire, des choses qui lui tiennent à coeur. [Terraink (Terracid/Laink de Wankil Studio)]
1. Drunk Call

Hello there~

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour une petite Terraink !

Vous remarquerez que mes publications de fanfictions sont très sporadiques depuis que j'ai finis mon challenge Unty mais plusieurs fanfictions (Unty et Terraink) sont en préparation donc je vous invite à me suivre sur Twitter ( _Eniwe) pour des nouvelles de leur avancement !

Bref, voici une petite fanfic qui me trottait dans la tête et que j'ai enfin décidé à écrire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

 **Disclaimers** : Laink et Terracid sont des youtubers de la chaîne de Wankil Studio qui sont très rigodrôle. Si jamais les fanfics les dérangent, elles seront supprimées.

Un bisou à ma correcteuse (comment ça, ce mot n'existe pas ?) officielle, Jay McFlaps qui écrit de très bon Terraink donc allez lire ce qu'elle fait !

* * *

 _Drunk Call._

Le téléphone avait vibré quelques fois sur la table de chevet, l'écran s'allumant et éclairant la chambre d'une faible lumière blanchâtre. Un simple grognement se fit entendre et la masse dans le lit se tourna. Sa messagerie vocale prit le relais.

« Biiiiiip.

\- Hey Laink... »

La voix était presque pâteuse, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de parler correctement.

« C'est Terra. Enfin. Damien. Putain... Je suis vraiment défoncé. »

Un petit rire.

« Il est tard et je savais que t'allais pas répondre. Tu dors forcément. Putain. »

Un soupir.

« Je sais que je vais regretter cet appel demain. Y a pleins de trucs que je vais regretter demain. »

Un petit silence.

« Je suis allé boire avec des potes ce soir. Je savais que c'était pas trop une bonne idée – surtout que j'avais pleins de trucs à faire bordel. Mais j'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Ça fait d'jà quelques semaines que j'arrive pas à penser tranquille. Putain... Je pense qu'à toi, Thomas. »

Sa voix se fit moins assurée, comme si l'effet de l'alcool se dispersait, réduisant son courage.

« Je... Je pense pas à toi normalement. Comme Laink. Comme mon meilleur ami. J'ai largué ma copine tout à l'heure. J'arrivais plus avec elle. L'embrasser. La baiser. A chaque fois, j'imaginais c'que ça ferait si c'tait toi à sa place. Et tu vois, y a que comme ça que j'arrivais à faire... le nécessaire. »

Une autre pause. Cette fois-ci, plus longue.

« Tu me fais bander en fait. Mais y a pas que ça, tu vois ? Y a toi. Y a tout toi. Y a ton humour, ton rire et ton obsession stupide pour le fromage. Y a ton visage, ton sourire, tes yeux brillants. Y a ta petite taille. J'sais que tu l'aimes pas. Mais franchement, t'es pile à la bonne hauteur pour moi. T'sais, j'ai déjà imaginé que si j'te prenais dans mes bras, si jamais j'osais, ma tête pourrait se poser pile bien sur la tienne. »

Un autre soupire.

« Et dès fois, y a nos blagues 'No Homo'. Et, putain, j'me dis qu'en fait, si c'tait vrai ben... je serais juste trop heureux. Enfin... J'sais pas. »

Quelques longues secondes de silence. On peut le sentir hésiter de l'autre côté du combinée.

« 'Fin, si. Je sais parfaitement. »

Le silence devient pesant.

« Je t'aime. »

Il se force à inspirer, tentant de calmer le flot de sentiments qui le prend à la gorge et l'empêche de continuer à s'exprimer. Il reprit, avec une voix presque posée, à l'exception de quelques tremblements.

« Putain de bordel de merde. Je t'aime, Thomas. J't'aime. J't'aime tellement, tu peux même pas l'imaginer. J'sais très bien que t'as une copine, j'sais très bien que tu l'aimes, que t'es heureux et j'ai jamais espérer une relation entre nous. C'est juste que, putain, ça me pesait tout ça. Je pouvais plus garder ça pour moi. A chaque fois qu'on se parlait, j'avais cette boule immense dans l'estomac, ce malaise immense, cette envie de merde de tout te dire. Au final, j'pouvais pas le faire sans un peu de Tequila apparemment. Et avant que tu te dises que c'est l'alcool qui parle, que c'est des conneries tout ça ou que moi-même je l'utilise comme excuse, ben, c'pas vrai. Même sobre, j'le pense. L'alcool rend honnête ou une connerie du genre, non ? »

Des bruits de verre se fient entendre.

« Je dois y aller. Faut que je dorme. Je vais pas être bien demain... »

Une pause, comme s'il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de finir cet appel.

« Je t'aime, Thomas. »

Bip bip bip.

* * *

J'ai écris ça dans la voiture, de façon totalement random parce que je m'ennuyais dans un trajet long de six cent kilomètres. Donc voilà.

J'espère avoir réussi à respecter le caractère de Terra, c'est ma petite Jay qui me dira ça, elle qui est l'experte en Terracid.

A la prochaine !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	2. Sober Texts

Hello hello !

Je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'écrire une suite à cet OS mais me voilà ! Vos nombreuses demandes et une inspiration soudaine me font revenir avec un suite qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant que la première partie.

 **Disclaimers** : Les mêmes que d'habitude, Laink et Terracid sont deux youtubers de la chaîne Wankil Studio et que j'utilise comme des personnages sous mes mots. Si les fanfics les dérangent, elles seront supprimés.

Merci à Jay McFlaps pour la relecture et la correction ! J'te love !

* * *

Sober Texts

Le jeune homme était assis sur son lit, les coudes reposant sur ses cuisses, ses mains sur son visage. Son téléphone était négligemment posé à côté de lui, sur le matelas. Il avait l'air pensif et peut être un peu las.

Il prit son téléphone et d'un geste mécanique, il appela le même contact qu'il avait dû appeler une dizaine de fois précédemment – et à qui il avait envoyé bien plus de textos et de messages sur Skype.

Plaçant le téléphone sur son oreille, il soupira d'avance. Il tomba bien évidemment sur la messagerie vocale. Et il s'énerva.

« C'est encore moi. J'm'en fous que tu m'évites, je te laisserais autant de messages qu'il faudra, espèce de con. J'ai des choses à te dire, connard, alors t'as intérêt à me répondre à un moment. Je refuse de parler à ton répondeur. Alors répond à ton putain de téléphone ! »

Rageusement, il raccrocha pour tout de suite rappeler le numéro, sans laisser de messages cette fois-ci. Il lui envoya un sms.

« Réponds. »

Puis un autre.

« T'as vraiment intérêt à répondre Terra où je viens à Tours, espèce de con. Et tu sais que je serais capable de le faire. »

Et encore un autre.

« T'es qu'un gros connard. Tu peux pas me dire des trucs comme ce que tu m'as dit et ne pas me répondre ensuite. »

Et un autre.

« Je suis pas fâché pour ce que tu m'as dit si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes. Mais je veux qu'on règle cette histoire. »

Il tapa un autre message quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa main. Un message s'était affiché.

« Oublies ça. »

Laink fulmina et essaya de rappeler le numéro, toujours sans réponse.

« Ok, tu me réponds pas à l'oral. T'as intérêt à répondre à mes sms alors. »  
« Laink oublie ça »  
« Non. Je peux pas oublier ça putain. Terra… Tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais, tu t'en rends compte ? »  
« J'étais bourré. Oublie ça, j'ai assez honte comme ça. C'était des paroles en l'air. »  
« Ton toi bourré savait que t'allais dire ça et m'a dit de ne pas t'écouter. Je pense que je vais suivre le conseil de ce Terra là. Mec… C'est bizarre, ok ? Je sais que tu dois avoir honte de m'avouer ça et en fait non, j'en sais rien. Et c'est étrange de me dire que tu m'aimes mais… Damien, tu restes mon ami. Je vais pas arrêter de te parler juste parce que tu m'aimes ok ? Sauf si c'est ce que tu veux. »

La réponse suivant mit plus de temps à arriver.

« C'est pas ce que je veux. »  
« Alors arrête de m'ignorer. »  
« Mais mec… J'ai trop honte. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que t'es mon pote. Mon meilleur ami. Et moi, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Alors, forcément, j'ai honte. Surtout que t'es hétéro et que t'as une copine. »  
« Alors déjà, non, je suis pas hétéro mais bi et tu le sais très bien. Ensuite, c'est pas comme si c'était de ta faute. Et j'aurais été le pire ami si ça avait changé quelque chose entre nous, non ? »  
« Faut juste que tu me laisses un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça et après, ça ira mieux ok ? »  
« Ok Terra, pas de problème. Mais t'as intérêt à ne plus m'ignorer à l'avenir ! Mec, je suis là pour toi hein. »  
« Merci. »

Laink reposa son téléphone sur le matelas et souffla.

C'était vraiment étrange de savoir pour ses sentiments. Mais il n'allait pas perdre son meilleur ami pour ça. Jamais.

* * *

Et non, Laink n'est pas amoureux de Terra. Ça arrive. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu quand même !  
Je sais que c'est très court, comme la première partie, mais je trouve que le format (d'une discussion / une partie) est parfait pour l'histoire donc forcément, c'est court !  
(Spoilers : Il y aura encore plusieurs autres parties à Drunk Call au final, j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration pour la suite de cette histoire !)

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	3. Calm Skype

Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

 **Disclaimers** : Dois-je vraiment me répéter ?  
Laink et Terracid sont les petits rigolos de chez Wankil Studio et ils ne sont usités ici que comme des personnages.

Merci à JayMcFlaps et PatouYum pour la relecture et la correction !

* * *

 _Calm Skype_

Laink était tranquillement installé devant son ordinateur, à écumer les fonds de YouTube, regardant les vidéos les plus bizarres qu'il trouvait. Soudainement, il sursauta en voyant la petite fenêtre Skype annonçant les appels s'ouvrir devant ses yeux et la sonnerie retentirent à ses oreilles.

« Terracid appelle. »

Laink écarquilla les yeux. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé. Terracid avait dit qu'il avait besoin de garder ses distances alors Laink avait respecté ça. Ce n'était pas vraiment à lui de choisir comment tout ça allait se passer de toute façon, ce n'était pas lui qui avait des sentiments. Heureusement, aucun abonné n'avait remarqué le petit froid entre les deux youtubers. Terracid avait sorti des vidéos assez régulièrement, avec le reste des rush des lives qu'il lui restait. Même sur Twitter, personne n'avait rien remarqué. Peut-être que certains de leurs amis avaient remarqué quelque chose mais personne n'avait fait de remarque.

Laink finit par répondre à l'appel. Il eut un blanc de plusieurs secondes avant qu'il n'entende la voix de son meilleur ami dans son casque.

« Yo. »

Tout d'un coup, Laink se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis le fameux appel, ce fameux soir.

« Salut. Comment va ? »  
« Ça va, ça va. Et toi ? »  
« Bien. »

Il eut un long blanc où aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire. Le silence était inconfortable et Laink commença à s'agiter sur sa chaise. Il ouvrit la bouche, essayant à tout prix de briser ce moment de flottement, chose qui n'arrivait jamais entre eux d'habitude.

« Donc… »  
« Ouais. Euh… On évite de parler de ça ? »  
« Si tu veux. Mais… »  
« Nan, Laink, s'te plaît. »  
« Ouais, c'est bon... »

Il eut un autre moment de silence.

« Alors… T'as fait quoi pendant deux semaines ? »  
« Bof, rien. J'ai bossé, traîné à la maison, fait du montage… Toi ? »  
« Pas grand-chose. Le truc le plus passionnant, ça a dû être le dîner avec les parents de Manon. Donc bon, t'imagines le niveau d'ennui de mes deux dernières semaines. »  
« Hm… »

Laink se frappa mentalement. Parler de sa copine alors qu'il était au courant des sentiments de son ami pour lui ? _Nice move, Laink, nice move…_

« Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je m'ennuie pas mal sans toi en fait. »

C'était vrai. Laink sans Terracid s'ennuyait affreusement. C'était bien pour ça qu'il était son meilleur ami. C'était bien pour ça qu'ils étaient considérés comme un duo inséparable.

« Ah ben ça, c'était évident. J'suis ton rayon de soleil bout d'chou. »

Le rire de son ami emplit son casque. Laink ressentit un pincement au cœur. C'était étrange d'entendre Terra utiliser un surnom affectueux aussi naturellement alors que ça faisait frémir le plus petit. Il se sentait mal à l'aise étrangement. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il ne savait _plus_ comment réagir à ses pics qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se lancer avant. Et franchement, c'était d'autant plus bizarre pour Laink de réfléchir avant de parler à Terracid. C'était son meilleur ami merde ! Il devait pouvoir lui parler naturellement !

« Mouais… Prends pas la grosse tête boloss ! »

Le rire continua encore quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter doucement. Thomas se sentait encore mal à l'aise. Est-ce que Terra se sentait pareil ? Il ne savait pas du tout comment son ami était, émotionnellement. Parce que si Laink se sentait comme ça, qu'est ce que devait ressentir Damien…

Sa voix le ramena à la réalité.

« Bon, on se fait un petit CS ? »

Laink sourit. Peut-être que CS:GO était la solution pour rétablir le dialogue, effectivement.

* * *

Et voilà, une autre partie de bouclée ! Chapitre de transition celui-là donc pas aussi passionnant que les précédents mais j'espère qu'il aura su vous plaire !  
(Spoilers : Il y aura par la suite la venue d'autres invités, mais je n'en dis pas plus, vous verrez bien !)

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


End file.
